(so say) what are you waiting for?
by bleuboxes
Summary: in which betty falls hard for her waitress. [au]


It's a Thursday morning, nothing out of the ordinary. The sun is peeking out from over the clouds and the skyline and the cold air bites at Betty Cooper's nose as she walks up the city's streets on her way to get her morning cup of coffee. This place is a bit out of the way for her, but it's an extra two blocks or watch her best friend sex up the barista (despite the fact that she's made it blatantly obvious to Archie that she's very, very into him; Betty isn't sure what he sees in the freakishly pretty ginger that gives him his coffee).

But, it's Archie's life, she supposes, and if seeing him happy with someone else is going to make her miserable, then she's going to have to do her damnedest to stop being such a selfish bitch and find happiness elsewhere.

And that elsewhere happens to be Pop's – a small diner that's got nothing but good reviews about quality and service (plus the atmosphere seems like it's really cozy and vintage - so Betty can't really complain).

She walks in, lets the heat warm up her almost frostbit skin, and absorbs what's happening. The place is not busy. It's got a few people minding their own business. She takes a seat at the counter, anxiously playing with a piece of string from her fraying knit mittens.

That's when she sees her.

She's beautiful – her hair is the prettiest shade of dark brown that it almost looks black, her eyes are full of mirth and life and color like Betty's never seen before in her life, and _good god,_ if she hasn't got the most beautiful smile.

That's when Betty figures out that she's been asked a question by the beautiful woman (who just happens to be her waitress), and now she's left there staring like a lovesick fool at a total stranger. She can practically hear the blood rushing to her face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm Veronica, what is it that I can get for you this morning?"

"A coffee, and one of those blueberry muffins in the case" _And your number_ , Betty thinks to herself as Veronica scribbles down her order.

"Sure thing; I'll be right back with your coffee."

Betty smiles. Veronica turns her back and walks in the other direction to go wait on someone else.

It's true love if she's ever seen it.

Turns out, Pop's has excellent coffee and even better muffins, and even better than that, she might have gotten over her ridiculously long infatuation with Archie in the lowly span of half an hour.

* * *

betty: archie

betty: help

betty: how do i get a girl to fall in love with me

betty: i'm having trouble and this is like ur only talent pls,,,

archie: betty it's three in the morning

betty: ?

betty: r u going to help me or not?

archie: if it gets u to shut up and let me sleep, hell yeah.

archie: and i have tons of other talents

betty: keep tellin urself that sweetie

* * *

It's been three weeks and Archie has been of no help. He keeps telling her to 'be herself' and 'strike up conversation so you can flirt', but all Betty can seem to do is sit and stare at Veronica being her beautiful self and order coffee and a muffin.

It's really kind of pathetic.

Scratch that – it _is_ pathetic.

The worst part is there's this emo looking kid that sits in the corner booth, and Betty knows that he finds her predicament amusing. It's even more terrible because she knows the kid – It's Jughead Jones who also happens to be one of Archie's friends so there's no way in hell that Archie isn't going to hear about how much she sucks at flirting.

And that's when Archie walks in and sits in the booth with Jughead.

For some reason Veronica is waiting that table and this can either go very well for Betty, or very terrible for Betty. (She's got her money on it going terribly, but maybe good luck will prevail.) Betty takes out her phone.

Veronica laughs at something, and makes her way back over to where Betty is sitting. She quickly turns the other way and pretends to be playing Candy Crush instead of furiously texting Archie about how she plans to murder him if he somehow effortlessly manages to charm the pants off Veronica.

When Betty looks up from her texting tirade, she notices that Veronica is leaning across the counter, looking at Betty with a smirk that has Betty feeling embarrassingly turned on (and a slightly bit nervous)

"Your friends over there are funny."

"Whatever they said, I apologize, tenfold – I'll add it to your tip –"

"Relax," Veronica laughs – it's the prettiest sound Betty's ever heard, "They're cute; I never really had friends like that."

"Yeah, well they're both a major pain in my ass." Betty sighs.

"It's a good pain though." Veronica reassures, "Better pain then if they were to go and stab you in the back."

"I feel like Caesar right about now, actually," Betty shouts, " _Et tu, Archie?"_ Archie waves like he's done nothing wrong, she scowls and flips him off, and by the grace of god, she gets Veronica to laugh again.

"Hey, what could he have possibly done to deserve that?"

"You'd be surprised." Betty grumbles, Veronica smirks again, and suddenly Betty's very, very nervous (turned on, but nervous nonetheless).

"You free tonight?" Veronica asks out of the blue. Betty chokes on nothing and makes a little bit of a scene at the counter. She's fine, if nothing but a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm free."

"If you wanna pop in my place around seven? I'll make dinner and we can watch _Rogue One_ or something?"

"That'd be lovely. Can I get your number then?"

"Yeah," Betty hands over her phone to the girl across the counter. Veronica pushes her hair out of her face and bites her lip in concentration as she enters her number into Betty's phone.

"You know," Veronica says cheekily, "I never did get your name."

"Betty Cooper." She extends her hand.

"Veronica Lodge." She takes Betty's hand in her own, and shakes it gently, "I've got a good feeling about you, Betty Cooper."

They share a smirk. Betty pays for her order (leaves an excessively generous tip) and heads out the door of Pop's with a grin that can only be mirrored by Veronica's.

It's only a cold, bitter Tuesday morning in the city, but Betty's sure it's going to be one of the best days she's ever had.

* * *

archie: betty? u said ud b home by 11 is everything alright?

archie: do u need me to pick u up?

archie: betty?

betty: im trying to woo the pants off the hot girl who was just kissing me on her couch jfc archie let me live a little

betty: im also shutting my phone off so theres no way u can be a party pooper

archie: :-(

archie: goddammit

* * *

 **in other news betty is bi and veronica is a lesbian.**

 **reviews/favorites are the bee's knees.**


End file.
